


By The Fireplace

by choikenwings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gay, M/M, im not sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikenwings/pseuds/choikenwings
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan have been dating for a year now and were happier than ever. Everyone says that they’re a perfect match. A perfect couple living a perfect life.





	By The Fireplace

“Will we stay like this forever?” Seungkwan asked as he was laying down on Vernon’s lap. Vernon stroking Seungkwan’s hair softly and humming a random tune.

“Of course, Seungkwan-ah. Forever and ever. I’ll never let you go and I hope you do the same.” Vernon smiled down at the boy.

“Thank you for being there for me, Vernonie. Thank you for putting up with me.” Seungkwan chuckled and sat up.

“You are everything I was hoping for, Kwan.” Vernon leaned in and kissed Seungkwan’s forehead and went in for an embrace.

The two were sitting in front of the fireplace, hot cocoa gone cold. It was a week before December and they were just talking, cuddling, absorbing each other’s heat.  
\-----------------------  
It was already past 12 o’clock midnight and the snowfall was harder than before. The two boys went in their heated bedroom and lied down. Seungkwan held Vernon tighter whilst under the sheets. Vernon shifted and spooned the smaller boy, giving him a kiss on top his head and stayed that way until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
\---------------  
Morning came and Vernon woke up earlier than the other boy. He carefully removed Seungkwan’s arms around him and walked out of the bedroom. He knew that Seungkwan will probably be hungry when he wakes up and so he planned to prepare a simple breakfast.

Vernon was setting the plates when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. He immediately left the kitchen and went straight to the bedroom. 

Pillows were on the floor and the bathroom light was open. Vernon closed his eyes before opening the door. The smell of vomit welcomed him and Seungkwan was kneeling on the floor holding his stomach.

“Baby, I’m here.” Vernon knelt and rubbed the back of Seungkwan. “I’ll be here.”

Seungkwan started crying and hitting himself. “I fucking hate myself!” The boy shouted while pounding his head.

Vernon tried stopping Seungkwan and held him in his arms, not saying anything. He tried to hold back his tears but they were being a bitch. They kept on dropping and the two were both crying on the bathroom floor.

“Let’s go.” Vernon helped Seungkwan up and back into the bedroom. He opened the closet and took out a clean shirt for the boy.

Vernon drove the car on the way to the hospital, Seungkwan silently sitting in the passenger seat.

\--------------

“It’s back.” Vernon said silently, his head hanging low.

Seungkwan was in another room getting checked up. 

“He needs to be admitted now, Mr. Chwe. This is more serious than before. Why didn’t you bring him when he had the same situation?” Doctor Jeon exclaimed.

\---------------

Weeks have passed and the two stayed in the hospital. Vernon never left Seungkwan’s side. He sat there looking after the boy, doing everything Seungkwan needs. Their friends came by and brought some presents. Some offered help but Vernon and Seungkwan only needed one another.

Seungkwan grew weaker every day. Vernon hid his sympathy and did his best not to cry in front of him. He didn’t want Seungkwan to see him be weak, not in front of him.  
Every day it gets worse and Seungkwan has lost hope but Vernon kept on insisting that he should fight. They were in this together, he said.

But the sick boy did not comply.


End file.
